left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Rochelle/Quotes
A list of Rochelle's Quotes heard so far in Left 4 Dead 2. Intro *'[ 'When seeing a Mudman in the trailer' ]' "What the hell is that?" *'[ 'In Zombie Survival Guide Trailer, when the Spitter appears '] '"This is some grim shit we got ourselves into..." *'[''' When fending back the Horde ]' "Get back! Get back!" *'[ When the military begins to bomb the bridge in Zombie Survival Guide trailer '] '"Stop the bombing run!" *[ Talking to Ellis in Zombie Survival Guide trailer ] " Hey... Kill all sons-a-bitches, right?" General Chapter Completed No Casualties * "Oh, yeah, oh, yeah. Oh, yeah." *"Oh, hell, yes!" *"Shit, we are all right." *"I ''know ''we can do better." *"All right! This party is over!" *"Yeah, all bark; no bite." *"That was close." *"Did we all make it? Yes, we did!" *"We almost didn't make it!" *"Live and in the flesh!" *"Thanks to you guys, I am the ''baddest ''woman alive!" *"Oh, I think we're going to make it!" *"Oh, we kicked ass, yes, we did! Woo!" *"Woo! We're really doing this!" *"Ooh, we are doing it, all right!" *"Ha-ha-ha! We are kickin' it!" *"Woo, that's about as close as I like to cut it." *"We made it uh huh , uh huh , we made it oh yea." With Casualties *"What happened to us?" *"Okay, we can do this! We can do this!" Waiting For Others Inside Safehouse *"What in the hell are you doing out there? Get inside!" *"Everyone, in here!" Looking At Survivor Nick *"Hey, suit!" *"Nicolas!" *"Yo, Nick!" *"Nick!" *"Suit!" *"Hey, fancy man." *"Hey, sharp dresser." Ellis * "Yo, Ellis." *"Hey, hee-haw!" *"Young'un." *"Hey, little guy!" *"Yo, young'un!" *"Yo, dude!" Coach *"Big guy." *"Coach." After A Period of Idling *"Uh, can we get going?" *"Time to get going." *"C'mon, let's go!" Commands ''These are derived from the PC commands when using the '''Z, X''', or '''C keys.'' Yes *"Oh, hell, yeah!" *"Yes." *"Why, yes." *"Sure." No *"A-heh. No way." *"Seriously. No." *"Boy, no way!" *"Heh. Oh, please." Look *"Check this shit out." *"Look." *"Look at this." *"Look here!" *"Watch out." *"Over there!" Argh *"Blargh!" *"Sweet Lincoln's mullet!" *"Sweet Jesus!" *"Argh!" *"Mother of mercy!" Taunt *"Ohhh, shut up!" *"Oh, hell, yes!" *"What's up with that?" *"Forget about it." *"Ha. Who's barking now?" *"Yeah, right." *"Yeah, that's right." Follow Me *"Hey, c'mon, this way!" *"Follow me this way." *"Follow me." Lead the Way *"Sure. You lead." *"I am right behind ya." *"Sure, lead on." *"Go on, I'll keep up." *"'Kay, go ahead." *"All right, I'll follow you." *''All right I'm with ya.'' Ready *"I'm here, I'm with ya." *"I got your back." *"Boy, I got your back." Thank you *"Hey. Thanks" *To Ellis: "Hoo, thanks, Ellis; I guess I will keep you." *"Thanks. I owe you one." *"Oh, thanks for that." Negative responses *"Can just one ''goddamn thing go right?!" *"Ohhh, this is bad." *"Oh, well...this just sucks." *"We are in some deep shit." *"Could this get any worse? I don't '''think so'." *"Arg. Jesus Christ!" *"Goddamn it! Can just one more goddamn thing go wrong?" *"We don't have time for this shit!" *"This is some grave shit we got ourselves into." Good Job *"Woo! Kick-ass!" *"You are on fire today!" *"Hey, nice job!" *"Oh, hell, yeah!" *"Nice shot!" *"That was cool!" *"Cool!" *"Good one!" Health related Reviving Another Survivor : *"Oh, baby, we can't have you down there. Now get up." *"You're gonna have to suck it up. We need you a little bit longer." *"Oh, shit, just.... Get up, get up!" *"You're comin' or you're just gonna lay there all day... Let's get ya up." *"Can't stay down there forever... Let me get ya up." *"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to kill yourself. Get up, now." *"Ohhh, man. I mean...uh...I mean...you look fine? Let's go." *"You've got to stop ending up down here...this is no way to stay alive." *"Hell if I'm carrying you, get up! " *"Look, the big man upstairs isn't ready to take you yet...let's get you on your feet." *"No time for this now...we have to keep you moving, let's get you up." *"Don't worry; you'll be fine...let's get you back on your feet." *"Come on, now! We don't have time for all this layin' around." *"Aah, I knew you'd be okay." *"You had me worried there... We can't lose you." *"The picture of health, good as new." *"Come on, come on, get your ass up." *"What in the hell have you gone and done now? Let's get going." *'[ 'Reviving Coach '] '"I've got a plan: Let's kill all the zombies, sound good?" **'Coach:' "Sounds like a plan." *'[ 'Reviving Nick ']' "So what's wrong with you? *"Nick: '"Nothing much." *:'Rochelle: '"I knew you'd be okay." Reviving Another Survivor On Last Down *"You scared the shit outta me. I thought that was it for you...but if you go down again, you're meat." *"I'm no nurse, but you look pretty messed up...go down again and that's it..." *"You're scaring the shit out of me. You go down again and that's it for you..." *"I'm going to get you on your feet, but if we don't get you fixed up, you are ''not ''going to make it." *"Do you know what that is? It used to be inside of you...go down again and it's not going to matter..." Hanging From Ledge * "While I am the best-looking girl hanging on﻿ a ledge, I wish I wasn't!... Hanging on a ledge I mean..." *"Don't even think about leaving me here!" *"Can someone help me? Damsel in distress over here!" *"OH! For the love of God, someone needs to help me up!" *"Hey...I, uh...kind of slipped!" Helping Survivor Off Ledge *"Yeah, you look like a fool hanging down there... Let me help you up." *"Come on, boy, I'm not going to let you fall!" *"Don't worry; I'm not going to leave you hanging." *"Hang on, baby, I'm not going to let you fall." *"Did this seem like a good idea to you at some time?" Incapacitated *"Damn! I'm down!" *"Boys, I'm down!" *"Gentlemen, I need some help!" *"For the love of God, someone help me!" *"Help me!" *"Oh, I need some help!" *"Hey, guys...I need some help!" Revived *"Thanks, I owe you one" *"[''Relieved sigh] Okay, thanks." *"That was close." *"Oh. Thanks for that." *"[Dazed and sarcastic] I'm great..no, this is good... I'm great." *[' ''After being helped up by Nick ] "Wow, Nick. I guess you do have a heart...A heart of gold!" Healing Self * "Cover me! I'm gonna heal up." *"Cover me, please." *"Cover me while I patch myself up." *"Do one of you fine gentlemen mind covering me while I heal?" *" With my luck, I'm just going to make it worse."'' *"Stop guys, I have to heal." Healed *"Whoo! All better now." *"Now I'm feeling right!" *"Now, thats what I'm talkin' about." Healing Survivor *"Quit fussing and let me heal you..." *"Stop moving so I can heal you." *"Shit...you gotta quit moving so I can heal you." *"Stand still...Or I am going to mess this up." Low Health *"Girl, you shoulda stayed at home..." *"Girl, you should've stayed with Jacob!" *"Knights of Columbus, this hurts!" *"Son of a bee...sting. This hurts." *"Did this ever seem like a good idea?" *"Tonight's top story: Rochelle is not going to make it..." On Last Down *"In case anyone was wondering...I'm about to die." *"This is how it's going to be, huh?" *"I think I really hurt something." *"By the beard of Zeus, this hurts!" *"This isn't happening...this isn't happening...this isn't happening." *"You have got ''to be kidding me..." *"Something's gotta break our way..." *"Okay, this was a bad idea." *"Son of a bee sting; this hurts!" *"Okay, that one really hurt." *"''Does anyone else feel like crap right now?" (Verge of crying) *"This just in: Rochelle isn't going to make it..." *"I am too young to feel this old." *"This is some grim shit we got ourselves into..." *"[Voice breaking] I need to find some health" *"One of you fellas one to carry the cute girl?" *"I am too young, too beautiful to die!" Saved by Defibrilator *"Whoa. So that's what being dead feels like..." *"Whoa...I do believe I owe you one." *"OW!! That friggin' hurts!" Pills Seeing *"Pills!" *"Pills here!" Taking *"I got some pills." *"We're going to need these." *"I got these pills." *"Pills for me." Using "Now I'm feeling right!" First Aid Seeing *"First aid here." *"First Aid!" *"First aid kit!" *"There's a first aid kit here!" *"First aid kit here!" Taking *"Nothing to see... No health kit here..." *"Health here!" Defibrilator Seeing *"Chest paddles here." *"Got a defib unit." *"Defibrilator here." Taking Using Adrenaline Shot Seeing *"Adrenaline shot here." Taking *"Grabbing a shot." Using Another Survivor is Killed Nick *"I'll miss you, Nick. You were good to me." *"Ahh, Nick... Well, at least you were dressed for the funeral." *"Goodbye, Nick, I'm going to miss you..." Ellis *" Aw, Ellis, I'm going to miss you..." *"Oh, Ellis, what did you go and do?" Coach *"Do you think Coach was his first or last name?" *"Gonna miss you, Coach..." If Two Survivors are Killed *"Shit, I guess you are the last man on Earth." Trapped in a rescue closet *"Somebody? Anybody? Everybody! Help...." *" I need to get out of here!" *"Hey guys! Don't leave me behind!" Weapon related Axe * "Axe me a question, I dare you." *"Axe!" Cricket Bat *"Gonna whack somethin' with this." *"Cricket bat here." Katana *"Grabbing a katana." *"Katana here." Baseball Bat *"Oh, I know what to do with this!" Guitar *"Grabbing a guitar." *"Guitar here." Frying Pan *"Okay, nobody better make a crack about me being in the kitchen!" *"Frying pan!" *"This will work." Crowbar *"Crowbar." Nightstick *"Nightstick here." *"Grabbing a nightstick." Machete *"Got a machete." *"Machete here." Golf Club *"Grabbing a driver!" Chainsaw Seeing/Taking *"Hell, yeah." *"Chainsaw here." Rampaging *"DIE!" **Growls* Sub-Machine Gun *"...A machine gun!" Shotgun *"Going with the shotgun..." *"Shotgun for me." Hunting Rifle/Sniper Rifle * "I'm gonna check out this scope." *"I'll snipe." AK-47/Assault Rifle/Combat Rifle *"I'll try this rifle." *"Rifle for me!" *"Taking the rifle." Grenade Launcher *"Grenade launcher here!" Pistol(s) *"Double pistols." Magnum *"I am in love with this gun!" *"Dibs on the Magnum!" *"Woo. I love this gun!" *"Ooh. This is my new favorite!" *"Yeah, you are going to kill some zombies with me!" *"Oh, my God." *"This can kill some zombies!" *"Magnum here!" Boomer Bile Spotting *"Bottle of...puke, apparently." Taking * "That had better not be what I think it is..." *"Grabbing a jar of puke." *"Grabbing a bile jar." *"Grabbing a jar of puke, apparently." Throwing *"Heads up, bile incoming!" Molotov Spotting ''N/A'' Taking *"Mama said not to play with fire...but..." *"Fire time." *"I'm grabbin' a molotov." Throwing *"Molotov out!" *"Fire coming!" *"Burn, mother--!" *"Molotov coming!" *"Throwing a molotov!" Pipe Bomb Spotting *"There's a pipe bomb here." *"Pipe bomb here." *"Pipe bomb." Taking *"Grabbing a pipe bomb." *"Pipe bomb!" Throwing *"Pipe bomb out!" Incendiary Ammo Spotting *"Incendiary ammo here!" Taking *"Let's get a little bonfire going." *"Grabbin' incendiary ammo!" Deploying *"Deploying incendiary ammo!" *"Everyone grab some incendiary ammo!" Equipping *"Fire time." *"I'm not playin' now." Explosive Ammo Spotting *"Frag rounds here." *"Explosive rounds here!" Taking *"Grabbin' some frag rounds." Deploying *"Deploying explosive rounds!" Equipping *"Cool." Ammo Cache *"Ammo here." Reloading *"Reloading here!" *"Reloading!" Seeing Weapon Cache *"All right! Weapons!" *"We have guns here!" *"Weapons over here!" Infected related Horde Alerted *"Oh, it's on now!" *"Get ready." *"They're coming..." *"Here they come!" *"Party time!" *"Time to kick some ass." Killing Special Infected *"That one's mine." *"Got it!" *"Dead." *"Taken care of." *"Kicked its ass!" *"Kicked it!" Boomer Spotting *"Barf bag!" *"Boomer!" *"Oh shit, there's a fat guy!" *"Big guy!" *"Fat guy!" Vomited on * "He just... Vomit." *"Damn it! I just washed this!" *"Oh, God, eugh!" *"Ick! Jesus, ew. Ugh!" *"Oh, ugh! Oh, not again!" Charger Hearing *"oh, what the hell is that?" Spotting *"Charger!" *"One of those charging things!" Being Pummeled * "Charger's got me!" *"This thing is crushin' me! " *"[Grunt] I'm gettin' my ass...beat." *"You've got to shoot this thing!" *"It's killing me! Shoot it!" *"I'm not playin' with this thing, help!" *"Ugh, don't bash, shoot!" *"Shoot it! Shoot it! Shoot this thing!" Hunter Hearing *"Ugh, I hear a Hunter." *"A Hunter's around. Don't get pounced." *"Hear that? I heard some of the infected mutated." *"They DID say this infection could mutate..." Spotting *"Hoodie bastard!" *"One of those pouncing things!" *"HOODIE!!" *"HUNTER!!" Pounced on *"Ah! Get this thing off me! Help!" *"AH! GET IT..." Survivor is Pounced *"Get that thing off him!" Jockey Hearing *"Oh, Shit, I hear a Jockey." *"Jockey around.." *"I hear one of those little things.." *"Uh oh, I hear a, what do you call it, a Jockey?" Spotting *"Jumper!" *"Jockey!" Being Ridden * "Get this thing off my head!" *"Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! *"I can't breathe, get it off me!" *"Oh it's, it's on my face!" *"I can't see; this thing is on me!" *"Let go let go let go!" *"Get this thing of me!" *"AGH! LET GO! LET GO! LET GO!" Another Survivor being ridden *"Holy shit, that thing's riding him!" *" That things' riding him!" Smoker Spotting *"SMOKER!" Grabbed *"Smoker's got me!" *"No, no-no-no-n--" *"What just grabbed me?!" *"Ah! Shit! What the hell is going on here?!" *"NOOOOO" *"Help! Smoker has me.." (choking) Choking Spitter Spotting *"SPITTER!" *"Crazy neck!" *"Green guy!" Spit Incoming *"Watch out, goo!" *"Sweet Jesus! This zombie spits burning shit!" *"Heads up, goo!" *"Goo incoming!" Spit on *"Ah! What is this shit?!" *"Damn, this stuff hurts!" *"Burning shit!" *"Ow, move!" *"Oh Jesus..this zombie spits burning shit!" Witch Hearing *"I'm gonna give that Witch something to cry about. Turn off your light, quiet, NOW." *"Listen up, a Witch! Turn your flashlights off." *"I hear a Witch crying...kill your light!" Spotting *"WITCH!" Witch is Being Disturbed *"Who's pissing off the Witch?!? *"Um, guys, that Witch is getting mad," Witch is startled *"Holy shit!" *"Oh shit!" *"Sweet Jesus!" *"Aw damn!" Being chased *"My bad, my bad, my bad!" (Two versions) *"Outta my way!" (Two versions) *"Kill the damn thing!" (Two versions) *"Shoot her! Shoot her!" *"Oh shit, she's on my ass!" *"My bad!" Tank *"Kill it, kill it!" *"Don't stop shooting!" *"Okay, shoot the shit out of that thing!" *"Light it up!" *"Shoot it! Shoot it!" *"Holy shit, what's that?" *"Oh god damn that thing's big!" *"Aw, shit! Tank!" **Only said during The Passing while in the port, "Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy Shit! HOLY SHIT!" Attacked while incacipitated *"Kill him! KILL HIM!" *"Can't you see he's crushing me?!" *"Get him off of me! UGH GET HIM OFF OF ME!" *"Oh Jesus! Sweet Jesus, get this thing off of me!" *"Kill him! KILL HIM! KILL HIM! KILL HIM! KILL HIM! KILL HIM! OH GOD! KILL HIM!" Uncommon Infected Hazmat Infected *"Great. Infected in hazmat suits." (Despite this, she actually says "Great. Zombies in hazmat suits.") * "Fireproof zombies. Hooray!" Jimmy Gibbs Jr. *"Dibbs on Gibbs!" Clown Infected *"Kill the clown!" Mudmen *"Holy shit, there really are mud people!" Riot Infected *"Spin them around and shoot them in the back!" Survivor Infected * Level Specific Dead Center '''[ While in the elevator and another Survivor is dead ]''' "Did we all make it? Who did we lose back there? I think his name was Ellis/Nick/Coach." *[' ''At the Campaign start ]' "I think those things are down there... Grab a weapon." *"[''In disbelief] Okay. Now I'm killing zombies..." *"The media mentioned things worse than zombies..." *"[Nervous] We should grab some weapons. I work in the news and the news says we should ''definitely ''grab some weapons." *"I've been hearing about things...you know what? Never mind...but just...grab a weapon." *[ Studying the map'' ] '''"Reports were really fragmented...CEDA ''never ''told anyone it was this bad." *"I think CEDA should have been telling us to do more than just wash our hands." *"It looks like Atlanta's already fallen." *"Look at this map... Guys, we need to get to New Orleans. Fast." *[When hearing Hunter's growling for the first time]' "Reports says that there's something that is worse than zombies" '[ Entering Whitaker's Gun Store '] '"Oh, sweet Jesus, look at all these guns!" *"Would you look at all these guns?!" *[' ''Talking to Whitaker before entering the Mall ]''' "Don't worry, mister, we'll get you that cola!" *[' ''After finishing the gun store panic event ]' "[''Whispering] "Oh, shit, I think I grabbed diet cola. We should get outta here. [Yelling to Whitaker] Hey, thanks, mister!" *[ Seeing Jimmy Gibbs Jr. Poster '] '"Anybody know who the racecar guy is?" : '''Ellis: "Only the greatest stock car racer of all time. Try readin' a book sometime." : Rochelle: "Jimmy Gibbs Jr....yay." *'[ 'On Ellis's escape plan ] '"Okay. So plan A is find this race car...Plan B is we stay in this mall and die." *"Well...it's a plan. I don't know if it's a ''good plan, but it's a plan..." The Passing '''The Riverbank *'[' ''Encountering Zoey in the Intro ]' '''Zoey:' "Hello down there!" Rochelle: "Oh, thank God! I thought I might be the last woman on Earth." Zoey: "Yeah...I know that feeling." *'Nick: '"For the last goddamn time, lower the goddamn bridge, you goddamn vest-wearing grease monkey!" Francis: '"Go to hell, suit." '''Rochelle: '"Hey, boys! Okay, if we get to the other side, can you help us lower it?" 'Francis: '"Hell yeah, I'll help you." 'Rochelle: '"See, Nick? ''You ''should try being nice sometime. Thank you!" *[ To Francis in the Intro ] "Hey there, can you lower the bridge?" 'Francis: '"Would if I could. Can't. Come around to the other side and we can lower it together." '''Rochelle: "Is the path even clear to the other side?" Francis: "Yeah." Rochelle: "Then it's a date!" *''[ 'To Francis in the Intro ']'' "Lower the bridge and I'll tell you how old I am!" *''[ To Francis in the Intro ]'' '"If you help us lower the bridge, I'll give you a kiss." *"Coach, you know anything about this under-the-river tour?" : '''Coach: "'I don't know. Goes under the river." '['Alternate Line]' "Uhh...yeah, it's historic." : '''Rochelle: '"Well, okay... Good enough." *'[' Reacting to the bride Witch ]''' "You see? This is why I hate weddings." *"This is one wedding where I don't mind being the bridesmaid." *"Something old, something new, something about to rip your guts out..." *"I don't know what she's crying about, but at least she got married..." '''The Underground *'Safe House Coach: '"All this runnin' around we been doing? Shit, I bet I lost, what, five pounds." Rochelle: '''"Anyone who survives this shit is going to be in great shape!" / "You look good Coach!" *"Ellis, honey...I've been thinking. Somewhere down the road, do you mind if we trade up for a car with...say, working doors and a backseat?" *[' ''Checking out Jukebox ] '"Ugh. This jukebox ''sucks." *'Rochelle: '"Do you really think we can trust that guy?" '''Nick: "What's the matter, sweetie, playing hard to get?" Rochelle: '"What?" '''Nick: '"I saw the way you were looking at him." '''Rochelle: "You're outta your mind!" Nick: "He could be the one." Rochelle: "Then again, he is better looking than you." *'Coach:' "The city of Rayford: Used to have a boiled peanut festival here. Bunch of good memories." Rochelle: "I have good memories, too...of having never ''been to a boiled peanut festival." *"Get into the pool hall." '''Rochelle:' "Motivated. Okay, we've got to get motivated. Hey, Ellis, I hear there's a stock car museum in New Orleans." Ellis: "Get outta here! All right!" Rochelle: "Coach, we make it to New Orleans, there's a cheeseburger museum!" Coach: "Oh. In my heart, I'm there already." Rochelle: "Hey, Nick there's a-" Nick: "Yeah, no, I'm good. I'm good." *'[' Crossing the plank between buildings ]' "I am not looking down." *"Hey, Nick. Splash fight?" *'Nick: "Don't you dare." *'"'''Nick, there's a turd on your shoulder." *"Hey, Nick, this your suitcase?" *"Why is it always water?" *"Stay off the dirt. It's historical." *"I hope Phase Two is as good as Phase One." *"Maybe there's no zombies down there... Who am I kidding?" *"Phase Two? Wait, Phase One was finished?" *"Only in the South would this pass as a museum." *"Five dollars well spent." *"I never had so much fun learning." *"That was almost as bad as the Seattle underground museum." *"Phase Two is a lot more interesting than Phase One..." *[ 'In response to Ellis finding a 'candy bar' ']'' '''"Oh, Ellis! I'm not laughing! I'm not, I'm not laughing." '''The Port *"Hey, Nick, you've got something on your shoulder." *'[ 'Meeting L4D Survivors at finale ] Francis: '''"'Dee-Pec Mode'. Classy. Nice shirt, Rochelle." '''Rochelle: "Thanks, Francis. Nice vest." Zoey: "Francis? Really? Tell me you're joking." Francis: "What? Obviously she's a woman of taste." Rochelle: "Yeah. Thanks, but in the meantime, we should get to work on that generator..." Zoey: "Uh, okay. You guys go down to the generator and get it working. I'm ''going to stay here and vomit." *'[' ''In the Safe Room before meeting up with the Survivors ]' '''Nick: '"What ya nervous about? You had your chance, you didn't do shit, and now you get to watch Nick take care of business." 'Rochelle: '"Nick, as one of the last two women in the world, I can say half of the women in the world hate you." Dark Carnival The Highway *"Down this off-ramp." *"You guys see those searchlights? I say we head there." **'''Ellis: "That'd be Whispering Oaks amusement park right there." **"Highway's blocked! We can cut through this motel!" The Fairgrounds *"Umm, guys, this is the ladies room." **'Nick': "Excuse me." / "Don't look at me like that." *"I think I've had nightmares with this peanut." *"Look at that, its eyes follow you." The Coaster *"This is the most relaxing safe room I have ever been in." *'[' Moving through an air duct beside the Tunnel of Love ]''' "Ah, the air duct of love." The Barns The Concert *[' ''Figuring out Coach's plan involving the Midnight Riders ]''' "...And that will signal the chopper! Coach, that's brilliant! ...I'm sorry about all the bad things I said about your crappy band..." *[' ''Seeing the rescue chopper arrive at the finale ]''' "Coach, you are the smartest man alive!" *"Gee, my bedroom was painted like this...baby blue...I think maybe my dad wanted a boy..." Swamp Fever *[' ''Continuing Coach's phrase at the start of Swamp Fever ]''' "When they say, 'Stay out,' I'm sure they meant someone else." *[' ''Agreeing with Nick's shooting of the pilot ]''' "That's true. If I had to pick a low point in the flight, it would probably be when he stopped flying the chopper and...attacked us. Anyone know where we are?" *[ Reaching the ferry ''] "It looks like they've all left...and gone deeper into the swamp. Well, great. " *"Earl's Gator Village? This just keeps getting better..." *'[' When ferry arrives at the Swamp Fever ]''' "Everyone, on the ferry!" *"Time to ride the ferry!" *[' ''On the ferry ]' "Ellis, does that tattoo mean anything?" :'Ellis: "Oh, this here? It means I'm a badass zombie-killin' machine." :Rochelle: "Wow. You must have amazing foresight to get that." *"So, Nick, what do you think the chances are the swamp people are still alive?" :'''Nick: "What, alive and Infected, or alive and not zombies?" : '''Rochelle:' "Not zombies." : Nick: "100 to 1." : Rochelle: "Sounds about right." *'[''' Responding to Ellis about the blood farmers'' ] "Blood farmers? Boy, what in the hell are you talking about?" *'[' Reading the 'No Swimming' sign at the ferry ]''' "You're telling me they actually had to post a sign to keep people from swimming in the gator pool? All right..." *"No swimming in the Gator Park. Good to know!" *"Okay, stay on the walkway." *[' ''Reaching the Drainage Pipe Safe Room ]''' "That's an encouraging sign. There's still power!" *[' ''Stepping into the swamp ]' "Okay, this is ''creepy. " *[' ''Wandering in the swamp ]''' "I am sick to death of this mud." *"Good thing I'm wearing boots..." *"Okay. Enough of the mud, already!" *"My feet are never going to dry..." *[' ''Searching the Shanty Town for supplies ]' "If anybody could survive this...it would be people who live like ''this..." *[' ''Observing the Plane Wreckage ]''' " Zombies hit mid-flight I guess..." *"Holy shit... A downed plane!" *[' ''At the emergency door of a fallen plane at the Crash Site ]''' "You're kidding me. The only way forward is through an emergency door?" *[' ''Opening the Airplane Hatch ]''' "I've always wanted to do this." *[ In the Swamp People's Safe House ]' "God''damn ''it, the swamp people are zombies. Oh, zombie swamp people, I'm sorry...I gotta shoot you." *"Oh, shit, they didn't make it..." *"Hey, Ellis. A bathtub...heard of one before?" *'[' ''Observing the pile of dead animal carcasses ]' "We had heard reports that the infection might spread through mammals, but..." :'Ellis: "So they just killed them all? : Rochelle: "Better safe than sorry, I guess..." :* End of Shanty Town "There's the grounds!" Hard Rain *'[' While in the Sugar Mill ]''' "Hey, we can take that elevator down to the field." *[' ''Reading the sign about gas shortages ]''' "Next gas...two miles... Well, shit." *['' Upon hearing a Witch '']' "I'm gonna give that witch something to cry about." *'[' ''Noticing another Witch crying ]''' "How many goddamn witches are there?" *[' ''As the rain begins ]''' "Um, does it flood around here?" *"Oh, it's really coming down hard." *[' ''As the floodwater rises ]''' "It flooded fast." *[' ''On leaving the gas station ]''' "Does everybody have enough gas? 'Cause I do ''not ''want to make this trip twice." *"This should be easy; we just need to grab some diesel." The Parish *[' ''When seeing the "Where is CEDA?" graffiti in The Park ]''' "Good question. Where is CEDA? I just see zombies... " *[' ''When passing The Park bathrooms ]' "Ugh. Whats that smell?" :'Ellis: "Smells nice, don't it?" ::Coach: "Smells like people been living here and shit." *'[' On being bombed by the military ']' "What are they doing?!" *"Something tells me they're not checking for survivors anymore..." *'[' Seeing the Bridge ]' "There's the bridge...you're sure they're going to be there?" Cold Stream ''awaiting info... Friendly Fire *"Check yourself before you wreck yourself, fool!" *"That better have been an accident!" *"Don't make me get ugly with you!" *"I hope that was an accident!" *"Sweet Jesus, you shot me!" *"STOP IT!" *"Stop shooting me!" *"Somebody shot me..." *"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey... Seriously?" *"Hey, what's your name? Don't shoot me!" *"You got some serious issues with that gun." *"Have you lost your mind?" *"Okay. I cannot believe you just shot me." *"Ow. HEY!" *"Try shooting some damn zombies." *"Do. Not. Shoot me." *"What is up with you shooting me?!" *"Watch where you're shooting!" *"What the hell are you doing?!" *"Who the hell shot me?" *"Oh, no, you didn't just shoot me!" *"Hey!" *"Watch it!" Scavenge *[' ''At the beginning of Scavenge Mode ] "Find some gas, guys!" Community *"Damn, it is cold!" *"It's cold as Clevland in December." *"I could use a jacket right now." *"Train station!" *"All aboard! Toot-toot!" *"That's a basic training camp." *"Popcorn! I love popcorn! You, Coach?" *"Nick! This looks familiar?" Badwater Basin *"Push the cart!" *"Would you push the cart?" Discreaper Dedux *"This is gonna be a hell of a night!" *"Damn, it's windy." Haunted Forest, by Dr. Boo *"Great! Like zombies aren't bad enough, we have ghosts!" Unused These can be found among the Steam files but either can't be found or don't play in game. *''(world04)'' "We're here, Crescent City. I'll tell you now, I'm not showing anyone my tits." *"Guys, guys! Now is not the time for a pissing contest! The building is on fire; let's get off this roof while we still can." Category:Left 4 Dead 2